


Undertale & Deltarune drabbles

by P0tAto



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Swap, Multi, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tAto/pseuds/P0tAto
Summary: A collection of Undertale and Deltarune drabbles made up solely of requests!Requests open!Ratings and tags subject to change
Relationships: Kris & Ralsei (Deltarune), Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Ralsei & Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

Hello fellow fandomer!

Would you like to see a certain situation or conversation in Undertale or Deltarune come to life?

Yes?

(Pls say yes ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ)

Well you have come to the right place! If you would be so kind, in the comment section you can request a Drabble/short story. It can be anything and contain any ships (unless I have excluded any in the rules/conditions)

These are the only rules:

. I will not write anything which includes incest/romantic relationships between family members 

. I will not write smut or sexual content but I will write suggestive content please bear in mind that most major characters are most likely minors (I will do aged up tho) 

  
the request doesn’t have to be for a ship, it can just be friendly (but I’m definitely pushing towards writing for ships, extra brownie points for Kralsei)

Thank you for you time! Have a wonderful day/night!


	2. Deltarune: The Fun Gang Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralsei’s spell goes wrong and has an unexpected outcome...
> 
> Requested by CDJSam  
> (Thank you for requesting!)

“Alright Ralsei, what is it you wanted to show us?”

The fun gang settled down after a particularly close battle, wiping their brows and checking over supplies.

It had gotten more heated out there than intended (especially with the return of Susie) and had been left with a high amount of excess TP, although Ralsei seemed to be overjoyed by this.

”Oh, yes!” He says, clapping his hands together with glee. “I’ve been working on it for a while now, but I think it’s finally ready!”

”What is it? Is it a new axe? Thanks Ralsei, you’re the best.” Susie deadpans.

”Uhm no, not exactly-“

”-I’m not interested then.”

Ralsei continues his monologue, either unhearing or ignoring what she said. Susie only huffs in annoyance.

”Alright, so Kris, it’s an illusion spell! When I cast it our foes will see an illusion of a battle in a split second and be instantly content, meaning we can spare them easily and quickly!”

Kris nods along, seemingly pleased with Ralsei’s explanation.

”Although, it costs a high amount of TP to cast. That’s alright though, because instead of turning the left over TP into money like we usually do, I saved it!”

”Ralsei.” Susie looks over from her raiding of the food supply.

”Do you have a question Susie? I’d be happy to exp-”

”-All that TP we had left over could have made us rich.”

”Well, yes I suppose.”

“I could have bought a new _axe,_ Ralsei.”

”But surely you wouldn’t need to use it? We don’t want to hurt anyone, remember?” He rings out his palms, looking to Kris in helpless exasperation.

”I don’t know Ralsei, I think I’d like to hurt someone very much right now.”

”O-oh uh, and who would that be?”

”Oh, just a certain little teeny-weeny nuisance.” She takes a step closer to him, and he backs away instinctively. Susie smirks. “Shouldn’t take long.”

Before Kris can jump in, she lunges for Ralsei and misses, wobbling slightly off-balance but regaining her bearings quickly.

”Hmm you’re fast. Makes it more fun i guess.”

Before her fists can claw around him, Ralsei let’s off a desperate spell and a flash of light envelopes them.

_____________________________  
  


Squinting through blurry eyes, Kris sits up in a daze. Next to them lie the bodies of Ralsei and a small blue person, alive but apparently unconscious.

Wait-

Small blue person?

Where’s Susie?

Standing, they register their newly gained height immediately, deep purple locks hazardous to their vision.

“Hey, why do I look like....?”

Ralsei now rests sat upright, staring at Kris and himself alternately.

”WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY!?”

Looking down at themselves, it’s only now that Kris realises where Susie went. She was right under his nose all along- or rather, she _was_ his nose.

The small blue one, now identifiable as Kris’s own body, is sat up too, whispering to themselves under their breath.

”Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no they’re not going to want to be friends with me after this, no, they’ll KILL me! No no no no no no no no no no...”

Using the power of educated guesses, Kris would say that they knew what was going on.   
  


“RALSEI? KRIS? WHY DO I LOOK LIKE TOOTHPASTE BOY?!”

”I’m so sooooorrrryyyyy!!!” Kris’s body cries, sobs shaking from their core.

“LOOK, ONE OF YOU TWO BETTER EXPLAIN!” Susie shouts from Ralsei’s mouth, eliciting even more sobs from from the body he now occupied.

Bending down, Kris comforts him. “It’s alright, Ralsei, it was just a mistake. It would be nice if you could tell us what’s going on?”

”I...I....”

Kris rubs his shoulder in a way they hope is soothing, and sure enough heavy breaths give way to steady breathing.

God, this is strange.

”W-When Susie was trying to kill me, I thought it would be a good opportunity to practice the illusion, but in the heat of the moment I seemed to have got the spell mixed up with a, uh, body swap.”

”How the hell do you mix that up, toothpaste boy? You really are pathetic.”

Kris’s body’s face scrunches.

”It’s actually quite easy...”

”Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell me how to fix it.”

”It should wear off naturally in a few hours...”

”HOURS?!” A shade of violent red seeps through her fur. “Kris, you’d better not try any funny business, you hear?”

They nod.   
Meanwhile, Ralsei occupies himself with patting down his new chest, feeling the soft fabric of his clothes and poking different places.

”Ralsei, are you quite done feeling up Kris?”

“Kris, you’ve got a six pack!?” Ralsei all but beams, hands lingering a while longer.

”You don’t?” A look of confusion passes their face where it is otherwise hidden, Susie’s hair still getting in the way.

A faint blush paints itself on Ralsei’s face, finally answering, “uh, yes of course I do, doesn’t everyone?”

The actual Susie bursts into laughter, slapping the ground as she chokes on air.

”There’s absolutely no way Kris has a six pack! And neither do you, and don’t disagree I’m literally you.” She says, wiping a tear from her eye.

”Well Kris definitely has one!”

”Nah.” Curiosity gives itself away as she presses a hand to their chest.

”Oh lord have mercy.”

”Is this not normal...?” Kris inquires, concerned. “I train with my brother a lot when he comes over.”

”Can I come next time?”

”huh?”

”I said, can I come?”

”Sure I guess.” They say with a shrug.

The gang fall into silence.

”So....” Ralsei tries.

”I vote we go to bed and forget about this.” Suggests Susie, followed by a small nod of agreement from Kris.

”Yes I think that would be best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you have a request don’t be shy!  
> Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
